Life Goes On
by TilenaForever
Summary: Is this really how she had imagined life to be with the man of her dreams and a child? - Sequel To Oblivion Is Bliss
1. Dancing In The Rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd**

**Just to remind you: English is not my first language!**

**I never intended to make a sequel to Oblivion Is Bliss, even though some of you asked for it...  
I just got a sort of vision for this... I was looking out of the window when the rain was pouring down and then all of a sudden this appeared in my head...  
Looks like you'll be getting a sequel after all!**

**I'm kind of nervous that this is unworthy to become a sequel to Oblivion Is Bliss...  
–if I may say so I was quite proud of myself for making that story–  
Hope this will not disappoint! **

Laughter. Innocent laughter. Loud innocent laughter.

His careless laughter filled the air. His chubby arms reaching up to the dark grey sky to touch the raindrops. His mother's eyes looking at him affectionately.

Mother and son were outside in the streets of London in the pouring rain. They were probably the only two living creatures still outside. Everybody else had already fled from the dreadful weather and had gone back inside, but these two hadn't...

Mrs. Todd, formerly known as Mrs. Lovett, had always loved the rain. There wasn't really any other choice when you grew up in London... She was determined to pass her love for the rain on to her 2 year old son, he would grow up in London too after all... You just needed to love the rain!

She watched him closely, as he put one little foot in front of the other. He was swaying on the spot with every little step he made, it was almost as he was dancing...

Dancing in the rain.

Looking at him made her feel the most lucky woman alive. Her son, Sebastian Toby Todd... Her own son! She had finally gotten what she had wished for, a child! His laughter sounded like an angel singing to her. It was the most beautiful sound in the world... It was so carefree! He was still so young and naive...

''Eleanor, get him inside!'' ''He'll catch a cold!'' her husband's irritated voice disturbed her moment of bliss.

She looked over to her husband. He didn't look happy. He was trying to shield himself from the rain that was being blown inside through the door of her own Meatpie Emporium that was being held open by him.

Eleanor looked from her son, who was still fascinated by the little drops of water that were falling from the sky, to her husband and back.

''Now, Eleanor!'' he slammed the door shut.

She sighed. He wasn't being very pleasant to be around, again... Lately, her husband had been acting rather strange towards her... If she was honest, he was just being rude to her! He would just demand things of her or give curt answers when she would ask him a question... Her husband had never been very good with words, but he was acting more strange than usual...

Reluctantly, she picked up her son and walked back. Just before she reached the door, she threw her head back. She wanted to feel the raindrops fall on her face once more... The little drops tickled her face and she smiled.

Her happy moment was rudely disturbed by her husband. Once again, he pulled the door open and gave her a stern look. He held out some towels as he ushered mother and son back inside.

Sebastian playfully cried out and swung his chubby arms towards his father, trying to reach him. He got what he wanted, his father lifted him out of his mother's arms and carried him further into the shop.

''You can't be outside with him in the pouring rain, Eleanor! He'll get sick and you'll get sick too!'' Mr. T said to his wife before turning his attention to his son.

''Let's get you dry and ready for bed...'' Sweeney grabbed one of the towels to dry his son.

He ruffled the Sebastian's hair and the tiny fellow let out some laughter again. His father chuckled, looking at the mess he'd made of his son's bit of hair.

Nellie watched the two of them together, her son's laughter lifting up her spirits again. Who would've ever though that Sweeney Todd would be getting his son ready for bed?!

Watching them together made her see her husband again... It made her see the man again that she wanted to see... Not the man who just gave curt answers and was rude to her, but a father and his son... A man who cared, in his own special way of course...

The man who had told her 'I love you'... The man who had given her a son... The man who would touch her...

''Say goodnight to your mother'' her thoughts were interrupted by the face of her son getting close to hers.

Sebastian just let out some gurgles and weird sounds, as if he was trying to speak.

''Goodnight, dearie'' she gave the little boy a kiss on the cheek.

Now that Sweeney was putting their son to bed, Nellie took this moment to look around in the empty shop. She missed working... Her business had been going rather well with her new meatpies without human flesh, before she had gotten pregnant... She and Sweeney had decided that she would stop working for a while to take care of Sebastian, at least when he was still little...Although she loved her son, it was quite starting to bore her that she wasn't able to do something... She hadn't worked in 2 years!

She yawned, maybe it was time to go to bed...

It felt like if she'd already been waiting for hours for her husband to join her in their bed. She tried to get warm under the covers, but being alone wasn't helping... Finally, she heard the door of creak open and her husband came in.

It had taken a while to put their son to bed. He was such a curious boy and he wanted to discover every single new little thing possible, going to sleep would ruin that opportunity... Putting him to bed wasn't easy...

Nellie watched Sweeney getting ready for bed and getting undressed. His muscular chest was still the same, he probably would never get fat... He aged beautifully!

Sometimes Eleanor wondered if he thought the same about her... Did she age beautifully? It only had been like two years, but she did have a child...She hadn't stayed fat after giving birth, but maybe it just didn't feel the same for him anymore? Besides, she was getting fat again...

If she could only talk to him...

Sweeney sighed and got into bed next to his wife.

''Is he asleep?'' she asked.

''Yes'' was his curtly reply.

''Good'' Nellie shifted closer to him.

She wanted to feel his warmth. To be close to him... She loved him! She didn't want to feel cold anymore... She didn't want him to be cold towards her anymore...

''Sweeney...'' she put her hands on his back to touch him.

Nellie let her hands slide from his back to his shoulders and from his shoulders into his hair. Sweeney Todd didn't respond. Was he really not interested in his wife anymore? Was she really that hideous to him now?!

''Sweeney?'' she whispered.

The baker sat up and looked at her husband, who appeared to be fast asleep already... He hadn't even bothered to try and have a normal conversation with his wife at the end of the day...

Nellie let herself fall back onto the bed, trying to stop the tears from forming in her eyes...

Was the love already gone?

**Really don't ask me why I named him Sebastian Toby Todd because I really don't have an answer to that xD**

**I honestly have no idea where I want this to go from here, I just wrote it down from what popped into my head while watching the rain...  
Sweeney is not allowed to ruin Sweenett!**


	2. In Sickness

**I'm sooo sorry this took me so long!  
I just have too many ideas that I can't fit together...  
It's all a bit serious...**

Sweeney Todd opened his eyes. Was it morning already? He felt something rather warm and small press against his chest. He looked down at his chest and saw his wife's head there.

He sighed. How was he going to get up without waking her?! He slowly moved his hands to put them on the side of her face, wanting to carefully lift it off his chest... As soon as his hands touched her cheeks, he noticed her skin was warm... Warmer than usual...

Sweeney couldn't believe it, she was warmer than usual... The woman had really gotten herself sick! He had warned her... That's what happens when you're out in the rain for hours!

Nellie opened her eyes. She had felt something against her face... It had been her husband's hands... She looked up at him.

Apparently, she had shifted in her sleep again and once again her head was located on his chest. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

The next thing she knew, her husband's hand was touching her forehead. She blinked.

''Love, what are you doing?'' she yawned.

''You're warm...'' ''You're sick, Eleanor!'' he said annoyed.

''No, I'm not... I'm fine...'' she interfered.

''What if you got Sebastian sick too?!'''Sweeney go out of bed.

''I'm not sick!'' she said again.

''That's what happens when you stand outside in the rain for hours...'' Mr. T got out of bed.

He was going to see how little Sebastian was doing...

''You stay in bed!'' he ordered her.

Eleanor sighed. She thought today would be a better day for her and Sweeney... Clearly, it wasn't going to be... The day hadn't even properly started yet and he already left her alone again and ordered her to stay in bed...

She wasn't sick... It was just like the first time, Sweeney had no clue... The doctor had told her she could feel warmer than usual and she would probably be nauseas again in the mornings of the first few weeks... It was all normal when you were with child...

Eleanor Todd was again with child... She hadn't told her husband yet, because he was being so distant and she was scared of what he'd say... Nellie was still highly convinced his love for her had been reduced to a minimum and another child wouldn't change anything about that... It would make things worse! She would get huge and fat again... Less attractive and then there would come another crying tiny creature into this world... She didn't know what to do...

She knew she should tell Sweeney... She was already two months pregnant! She hadn't talked to him about it in two months... Two months ago had probably been the last time they'd had a proper conversation at all... It had also been the last time the married couple had actually spent some 'private-time' together and in that time this baby had been conceived... Two months... Two months without basically any kind of affection!

The baker felt another wave if nausea coming up. She quickly got up to go the bathroom, but the bedroom door opened and her husband returned.

''I told you to stay in bed!'' he raised his voice.

''I got to-'' she tried to explain.

''You're sick, you need to rest!'' at that moment his wife threw up just in front of his feet.

''I'm sorry...'' she muttered.

''Get back to bed, now... Please, Eleanor...'' he tried not to upset her.

He was worried about her, but she was annoying him with her actions. First, standing in the rain with their son for hours and now almost throwing up over his shoes!

Nellie felt defeated. She wasn't sick! After throwing up, she immediately felt better. She sighed and obediently got back in the bed.

''Sweeney...'' she needed to tell him...

''Sebastian is not sick'' ''I'll take care of him today, I'll take him up to the shop with me to watch him...'' the barber thought she was worried about her son...

''Stay in bed! I need to get to work'' he said before slamming the door shut and leaving her alone...

Nellie let herself fall on the soft pillows. She had decided to surrender. A day in bed couldn't be that bad or could it?

''MumMumMumMumMumMumMum'' the little toddler repeated over and over again...

''Sebastian, please...'' Mr. Todd pleaded as he was trying to give the man in his chair a proper shave...

Mr. T had decided this man would be his last customer for the day. Sebastian was distracting him too much. The little boy wanted to touch everything, he had even tried to get one of his father's razors twice already! The barber shop wasn't a good place to be for a 2 year old...

''I'm sorry, Sir...'' he apologised to his customer.

''It's fine, he's quite the handsome little man'' the man chuckled.

''He's quite a handful too...'' Sweeney sighed.

''MumMumMumMumMum'' Sebastian said again.

Mr. Todd picked him up and held the door open for the customer to leave.

''MumMumMum'' the little boy looked at his father with his big brown eyes.

Yes, okay... We're going to see MumMumMum...'' he took his little boy downstairs.

Eleanor was staring at the ceiling. After a day of being in bed and sleeping a lot, she was bored out of her mind! Being in bed all day was useless if you weren't sick...

''MumMumMumMumMumMum'' she heard her son coming closer.

Seconds later, the door of the room opened and her son was brought in by her husband.

''MumMum!'' the 2 year old waved his chubby arms enthusiastically.

''Come here!'' she got up and took her son in her arms.

''You'll get him sick, Eleanor... Don't hold him too close!'' Sweeney warned his wife.

''I'm not sick, Sweeney!'' Nellie had had enough of the way he acted towards her.

He acted like she was dying op the Plague or something!

''Then, why did you stay in bed all day?!'' there was an argument coming...

''You ordered me to! I can never seem to do something right... What's the matter with you?!'' Nellie raised her voice.

Sebastian started to cry, because of the sudden loud noises. He had never heard his mother raise her voice... He didn't know what was going on... What was everybody doing?!

''Great...'' Sweeney turned around and left the room again.

He didn't want to start an argument... He would sleep upstairs tonight...

''I'm sorry, dearie...It's okay...'' Eleanor whispered in her son's ear.

She gentle put him down on the bed and stroke his head. She got under the covers again and placed a kiss on top of his head. She didn't expect her husband to come back down soon...

She didn't expect him to come to her at all...

**I'll try to put some of Sweeney's thoughts on the whole situation in the next chapter!  
If you want a next chapter of course...**


	3. Back To Life

**I noticed that those long lines that divide the page that I've used in my other stories before (I use them when I want to start a new situation or when the story moves to another place) weren't visible in the first two chapters...  
I hope that they're visible in this chapter...**

**There were a lot of different ideas and storylines going through my mind when I wrote this last night, it's quite the mess... It's quite long too!  
I'm sorry... I'm not really content with this chapter...  
**

**Sweeney's thoughts in this chapter!  
**

Mr. T sat in his own barber chair and sighed. His back ached from sleeping in it for the last 2 days. He wanted to sleep in a nice warm bed again, but it seemed like every single moment he spend downstairs would cause an argument between him and his wife... He didn't know why, but his wife would lose her temper rather quickly lately...

Not that he could blame her, he wasn't nice to her either...

He didn't mean to be rude, he was just stressed... He worked so hard!

Without the income of the Meatpie Emporium, the money he earned as a barber was the only money they had to get by... Sweeney knew he had allowed his wife to stop working to take care of their son and at first it hadn't been a problem...

They got money from the barbershop and from their savings, their booming business had provided them with a lot of extra money. Over the last 2 years those savings started to decrease, because there wasn't an income from the Meatpie Emporium to make up for the money they would take from their savings anymore... Two months ago, the last of the savings had been used up on Christmas...

It had been a wonderful Christmas! Sebastian had been spoiled rotten and they'd had a lovely time as a little family!

Mr. Todd remembered that Christmas Eve... After they had put Sebastian to bed, the parents had made very good use of their time alone without their kid around and spend some 'private-time' together. It had been great!

That was the last time they had actually done something that great, Sweeney Todd came to realise... Had it really been 2 months already?! They would normally never withhold from making love for so long... He was just so tired after work and most of the time they would argue anyway, because he was so stressed!

He knew they needed to change things... He needed to change things! It wasn't that they really needed the money, the money from the barbershop brought enough money in... It was just without the Meatpie Emporium they had no savings and that meant that Sweeney had he work all day, everyday to provide his family with enough money to keep living like they were used to now... They had had enough savings with the Meatpie Emporium... Maybe it should open again? He couldn't possible ask that...

Eleanor close her shop to look after baby Sebastian, but he was already 2 years old now... Maybe everything needed to get back to how it was before?

He just needed to talk to her and ask her... Mr. T reluctantly got up and made his way downstairs.

How would his wife react to this?

* * *

Downstairs, Mrs. Todd was in the bakehouse. Once in a while she felt the urge, just before she would go to bed, to go there and see if everything was clean... It was almost like she expected to suddenly still find a rotting body there...

She looked around. Everything seemed normal... Nellie sighed, what had happened to her?! Everything was a mess... Her life was a mess.., This whole situation with her husband was a mess... It was bloody his fault she was so paranoid about the bakehouse, why had they ever decided it was a good idea to put people into pies in the first place?!

She realised she was acting stupid again and went back up the steps, still thinking about her husband. Her mind was so occupied that she missed a step and sent herself tumbling back down the stairs...

Sweeney entered the old shop of his wife. He walked further into the house and saw his son playing on the floor, where was the boy's mother?

That question didn't require an answer when he suddenly heard a great noise. He turned around and walked into the direction of the noise. He looked down the stairs and saw his wife laying at the bottom on the ground of the bakehouse.

Sweeney sprinted down the stairs and picked her up in his strong arms. What had she even been doing down there in the bakehouse?! He took her back upstairs...

Halfway up the stairs, Nellie regained consciousness. It was weird but the first thought that shot through her mind, when she realised she was in Mr. T's arms, was how nice it felt to feel his arms around her again... It had been so long...

However, her second thought wasn't so pleasant... What if her fall had hurt the baby?! What is she would miscarry?! She wasn't really in pain or anything, probably just a couple of bruises... Still... What if?!

She looked up at her husband, he hadn't noticed that she was awake... Although she felt her panic rising, she couldn't tell him about it... She still hadn't told him about the pregnancy and telling him by confessing her worries of having a miscarriage wasn't really the best way to go... Nellie closed her eyes again, pretending to still be unconscious.

Mr. Todd brought his wife to their bedroom and put her on the bed. Should he get a doctor? She didn't look badly injured, she probably just bumped her head and she was breathing steadily... It probably wasn't necessary, he could take care of her tonight... He hadn't had given her this much attention is weeks...

He carefully pulled the blanket over her body and let her rest. The barber didn't bother to take her dress off, it would only wake her and keep her from resting...

Suddenly, Sweeney remembered seeing his son play before he'd heard the noise of his wife crashing down the stairs... He looked at his wife one more time, a worried expression on his face, before exiting the room.

Nellie heard the door closing. She opened her eyes again and the thoughts in her head went wild... What if something really was wrong with the baby now?! She got a headache, probably because she did hit her head and these thoughts of panic were actually making her feel sleepy... Even though she was still worried, she couldn't help but closing her eyes and surrender to the peace that sleep would bring...

Sweeney Todd slowly put the toys away and took the last toy the toddler was holding out of his tiny grasp. Sebastian started to protest slightly, but his father shushed him. Sweeney picked him up.

Before going to the boy's bedroom he checked on his wife again. He opened the bedroom door and saw her tossing and turning in the bed. Was she just having a nightmare or was there really something wrong?!

He looked from his wife to son. Sebastian's eyelids starting to become heavy, the little boy was tired...

Sweeney placed a kiss on his forehead. He was such a sweet little boy...

''Don't worry 'bout your mother, she'll be fine'' the father whispered to the kid.

He went up to the boy's room to put the little one to bed.

* * *

Nellie was tossing and turning, sweat covering her body... Something prevented her from sleeping... She was in pain...

Her eyes shot open when another wave of pain hit her, something was wrong...

She swiftly lifted the covers back and saw her blood staining the bed sheets. Everything was covered in precious red rubies... Her precious baby!

No! No! No! Tears were streaming down her face, what was she going to do?!

''Sweeney!'' she needed help!

''Sweeney!'' she cried out again.

''_Sweeney!'' her voice seemed to be fading away..._

Eleanor suddenly sat straight up in the bed. She pulled the covers away as fast as she could. Nothing... No red rubies... No pain... No miscarriage...

She tried to control her breathing and slid back under the covers. Nellie let out a long and deep breath while she placed her hands on her stomach. Everything was fine...

She noticed that she was sweating and shook her head... Stupid...

She sighed, before closing her eyes again and hoping that that nightmare wouldn't return...

* * *

Mr. T sighed and made his way to the bedroom again. When he entered, the baker was still asleep. Or had actually just fallen asleep again...

She seemed peaceful, it probably really just had been a nightmare and she was fine now...

He pulled the blanket back and got in the bed next to her. Mr. Todd sighed, that talk about her shop had to wait... He hoped she was alright! He shifted closer to her and put his arm around her, his hand resting on her belly.

If he only knew what was going on inside there...

**Just to make things clear, Nellie is fine!  
It's basically when you miss a step and then slide down the stairs on your bum... (never had that? I have!) She just hit her head in the process...**

**I really have a feeling that I've made a lot of mistakes in this chapter... I think I still need to work on my English a bit...**


	4. Same Old Things

**I made some small references to my story Oblivion Is Bliss ,of which this one is the sequel, in this chapter!  
I'm not saying you SHOULD read it, but if you get confused or don't really understand everything it's because of that...  
If you do give it a read, thank you in advance ;)**

**I feel like this story goes 'slower' than I want it to... I take a lot of time and use over 1000 words on chapters that barely get the storyline going...  
I just don't want to put too much information in one chapter...**

**Really trying my best!**

When Mr. T woke up the next morning, there already was an empty spot next to him in the bed. Sweeney frowned, was it a good or bad thing that his wife was already gone after that accident last night? He hoped she was feeling better...

He got out of bed and went looking for her. He found her in her shop, almost ready to go out... That's when he remembered, it was the day she went to the market!

''Good morning, love'' she noticed him.

''You should be in bed, resting'' ''How are you feeling?'' he approached her and stared to examine her.

''I'm fine! Jus' some small bruises, is all...'' ''Should've watched where I was goin'...'' the baker shrugged him off.

''You're not fit enough to go the market'' the barber basically ignored her comment...

''I jus' told ya, I'm feeling fine! 'Sides, it's not like as if I can let you go to the market...'' Nellie remembered when the few times her husband had to go to the market for her and had shown his socially awkwardness perfectly well...

''I'm coming with you, I won't let you go alone'' her husband was determined.

Nellie was taken aback, since when was her husband this concerned about her again?!

''I-I-... What about Sebastian?'' they couldn't leave him alone...

''He'll come with us'' ''I'll get him and close my shop for today...'''Sweeney turned around to go and take care of it...

She watched him leave, confused again. This morning she had been confused as well, to find her husband actually in bed beside her and now he wanted to go to the market with her... Maybe he had finally started to realise that he had been acting rather rude and wanted to change?

Nellie smiled. The Todd family would go out together!

* * *

Sweeney Todd looked around, he really hated the market.! There were just too many people there...

He stood there with Sebastian, holding his little hand to keep him from falling with all the people moving around them... Men, women, children, couples, elderly, drunkards, just the usual vermin of London...

The group of women who gossiped about everything and everyone was there as well, they always seemed to be there when Mr. T went to the market... They never had something nice to say when he was there and weirdly enough, their gossip stories had always something to do with him or his family... This time was no exception...

''Poor little boy!'' ''Look at him standing there!'' the women looked at Sebastian.

''It must be hard, with his parents behaving like that...'' one of them whispered...

''What? What?!'' not everyone of the group was so well-informed...

''I heard they're having problems... He's being distant and she's drawing all sorts of conclusions...'' an elder women replied.

''Could you blame her?! She's desperate! Gettin' more attention from other men than 'er own 'usband!'' another one said.

Sweeney growled. He tightened his grip on Sebastian's hand and moved through the crowd, looking for his wife. He found her, but he didn't really like what he saw...

''Dontcha think that is a little bit too expensive?'' his wife was negotiating on prizes...

''I have to earn my money somehow, but for a pretty little lady like you... Maybe we can make a certain arrangement...'' the salesman licked his lips.

''I'm married, love'' Mrs. Todd laughed.

''That's a shame...'' the man put his hand on her back.

Nellie didn't see the harm in the man's gesture, but Sweeney didn't like it one bit!

''Are you or are you not going to sell her the things she wants?!'' Mr. Todd growled.

''This is the man you married?!'' the salesman smirked.

''Yes or no?!'' Sweeney got dangerously close to the man...

''Sweeney, love calm down...'' maybe her husband hadn't changed...

''We're leaving'' the barber stormed off with the little boy...

Nellie quickly ended her business with the man, before hurrying after her husband and son. She could hear whispers and people felt staring at her as she rushed by, they were all talking about the Todd's from Fleetstreet...

* * *

When Nellie finally arrived at Fleetstreet, she was alone... She had lost Sweeney and Sebastian somewhere in the crowd on her way back, only God knew what was going on in her husband's head right now so it was better to leave him be for a while...

Quite unexpectedly, her husband actually entered the room... Sweeney had left Sebastian with his toys up in his room, he had some things to discuss with his wife!

''What was that?'' he started.

''What was what?'' she asked him.

''You bloody well know what I'm talking about!'' ''That man touched you!'' he roared.

''He's a salesman! It's how he tries to sell people his things!'' ''They all try to make a living like that!'' she defended.

''Clearly, they all do! We've been in such a situation like this before, now haven't we?! With that pig, Richard Collins...'' Sweeney remembered it all too well...

''Yes, you were jealous then and you're still jealous now!'' Nellie snorted.

''I am not!'' he sounded like a child.

''The last time when it happened with Mr. Collins you claimed me as 'yours'!'' ''Literally saying 'your mine' and then forcing me to marry you!'' Nellie pointed at him.

''I didn't force you to marry me, you wanted to!'' now she was practically just lying!

''Your jealousy is probably the only reason why you wanted me to marry you!'' ''Maybe you really can't love...'' ''Only Benjamin Barker could!'' the little baker ranted on...

''Watch what you're saying, Eleanor!'' He got closer to her and she backed up.

''At least those other men give me a bit of attention!'' ''You never show me that we got married out of love!'' the fact that they had made Sebastian and this new unborn child was clearly a sign of love, but she was too angry to even think about that right now!

''See, you are desperate! The people talk about how desperate you are for attention, I heard them!'' ''We're the talk of the town with our 'bad marriage' and what not, Eleanor!'' the barbed exclaimed.

''It is a bad marriage! You are rude, you ignore me or don't even pay attention to me at all!'' Nellie described her marriage...

''So you decide to just get your attention from others?! From dirty old man hands?!'' he growled.

''You act like he was on top of me!'' Nellie thought he was exaggerating.

'''His filthy hands were on your body, only my hands are allowed to do that! You are my wife, you're mine!'' Sweeney got even closer.

''Here we go again!'' Eleanor threw her hands up in the air.

''You are mine, Eleanor!'' he yelled.

''When are ya bloody goin' to act like ya want me to be yours then?!'' she yelled back at him.

His lips crashed down on hers, for the first time in two months! Eleanor felt the warm skin of his hands against her cheeks as he cupped her face in his hands and she wrapped her arms around him. Their anger turned into passion, which was all put into the kiss.

They held each other as close as possible. Their lips never lost contact and when they finally broke apart, they looked into each other's eyes.

''I need to tell you something...'' Nellie whispered.

''I need to ask you something...'' Sweeney said at the same time.

They looked at each other, confusion in their eyes...

Would the words and thoughts that had been kept in for so long finally be said?!

**That last sentence sounds like it has a deeper meaning, but it actually doesn't... It's just about what they need to tell and ask each other, about the shop and the baby... I just didn't really know how to properly end this chapter so it ended up like this xD**

**Anywaysss... SWEENETT!**


End file.
